Point-of-sale terminals are commonly used in retail stores to display and record information relating to sales transactions. A POS terminal generally includes a keyboard connected to a computer processor for the manual entry of data, a printer for printing a paper tape receipt for delivery to the customer, and a monitor display for displaying data during transactions. POS terminals also commonly include magnetic readers for reading the data recorded on the customers' credit cards and customer displays for displaying data to the customers.
Conventional POS terminals are generally bulky and difficult to assemble and disassemble for service and replacement. To access components for service, it is often necessary to turn over housings that contain the electronic components, which compromises the integrity of such components. In addition, the need to lift heavy objects may also jeopardize personnel safety. In most cases, various tools are necessary for assembly and disassembly, taking up unnecessary time and labor. Moreover, security measures for preventing access to proprietary information, such as pricing data contained in the POS terminal, by competitors have been inadequate.